Of Burnt Cookies and Appreciation
by xXWidowXx
Summary: Arthur can do many things but, sadly cooking is not one of them luckily he has Merlin to help him out.


Arthur Pendragon, the great king of Camelot, could do many things; he could pull a sword from stone, [add one more thing here] and rule a country. However, there was one thing he certainly couldn't do. Namely, cook. So, when Merlin came into the kitchen to drop off some dishes he wasn't surprised by the sharp scent of burning infusing the air.

The manservant had had quite a few reservations when Arthur had asked about trying to bake some cookies for the Yule Ball that night, and he was regretting keeping his thoughts to himself about now. Sighing, he put down his tray and walked to the window, throwing it open to let out the gathering smoke before the young sorcerer turned to face his—wait… was Arthur pouting?

Merlin raised a brow, his lips quirking up at the corners. "Sire, are you— "he paused, unable to shake the grin spreading across his face. "Are you pouting?" he asked, barely able to contain his laughter when Arthur nodded abruptly.

"I really wanted to make those cookies, and not just for the knights. For you as well. To show you how much I love and appreciate you," he said, and this time Merlin does laugh. Arthur shot him a betrayed look.

"How about," Merlin began, sobering up, "I make the cookies and you do something else for the Yule Ball."

At this suggestion, Arthur stopped pouting and a smile lit up his face. "What a marvellous idea Merlin!" the young king said. "I'll be back soon!" he shouted, taking his leave.

Merlin sighed, rolling his eyes fondly after the king before he set about the task at hand.

About an hour later a plate of cookies sat cooling on the counter, their smell permeating the air as Merlin cleaned up the small mess he had made in the kitchen. He turned back to find Arthur trying to steal a cookie and he leant over, swatting the king's hand gently. "Those are still hot, sire," he said, picking them up and walking to the Great Hall where he placed them down on a table. He turned back to Arthur who had come to a stop right behind him, nearly falling backwards.

"Careful Merlin," Arthur said, steadying him with a grip on his forearms. He stepped back slightly.

"What did you get up to?" Merlin asked, then raised a brow at the grin that spread across Arthur's face.

"Don't worry about that, Merlin! Let's go get you dressed. Even you should look nice tonight!" Arthur proclaimed brightly, herding him towards the stairs.

"I don't see why I need to look nice," Merlin protested as Arthur dragged him into his room.

"It's Yule," Arthur said, throwing a pair of pants and a shirt at Merlin. "Change and meet me downstairs." He left, the door banging shut behind him.

Merlin quickly changed before hurrying back down to the Great Hall. He had barely been gone ten minutes. "So, what's going on Art—"

Merlin nearly suffered cardiac arrest at the sight before him.

"Surprise!" the people gathered in the hall shouted, and a grin comes over Merlin's face as he looked out at all his friends; the knights, Morgana, Gwen, Gaius and Arthur.

"What's going on?" he asked of Morgana, who smiled.

"Arthur planned this for you. He thought you needed to be thanked for all you've done," she explained, and Merlin's eyes sought out Arthur.

He walked over to him and grinned. "Thank you," he said softly as Arthur stepped forward, giving him a hug.

"Don't thank me! Just enjoy yourself!" he said, pulling back and allowing their friends to crowd the young warlock.

Hours later, Merlin managed to break away from the party. He went outside to get some air, leaning against the railing of the balcony and shutting his eyes. He let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"You alright?" a voice murmured, and Merlin could feel warm breath ghosting against his neck.

"I'm fine, Arthur," he said, his eyes widening as his lips brushed against Arthur because of their proximity. "Oh god, sire, I'm so sorry I c— "

Arthur held up a hand. "Merlin?"

Merlin swallowed audibly. "Yes, Arthur?" he asked, and he could almost hear the eye roll the man opposite gave him.

"Shut up." Arthur closed the gap between them in an instant, pressing his lips to Merlin's. When they break apart Merlin's face is flushed a deep red as he takes a heavy breath.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Arthur pointed and Merlin followed his gaze to the balcony door, where mistletoe hung. "We aren't even standing under it," Merlin pointed out with a dopey grin.

Arthur stepped back, looking exasperated.

"I'm kidding, Arthur. I like you too," he said, leaning in and kissing him once more.

"Let's get out of here," Arthur said, and the two of them managed to escape undetected.

And if Gwaine walked in on them cuddling the next morning, well, that was between them and Gwaine, which Arthur made very clear by threatening his friend with a spoon.


End file.
